Deadpool Asia
by KAPfan9876
Summary: What would happen if I, the sweet and innocent Asia suddenly become the violent and sense of humor Deadpool?
1. The Merc With The Mouth

In an area unknown in the Underworld, Diodora plots on how to capture Asia.

Diodora: "Now then, I need to think of a way to make Asia part of my collection."

Then Shalba teleports in the room which surprises Diodora.

Diodora: "Oh, Shalba. What are you doing here."

Shalba: "I heard that your planing to make Asia part of your peerage. Am I correct?"

Diodora: "Yes sir, I am."

Shalba: "Then takes this."

Shalba hands Diodora a test tube containing red liquid.

Diodora: "What is it?"

Shalba: "It's a love potion. If you make Asia drink it, she'll fall in love with you pernamently."

Diodora smiles evilly after hearing this and starts laughing.

Diodora: "OH YES! THIS WILL BE EVEN BETTER! Thank you Lord Shalba."

Shalba: "Your welcome but be warned. That potion will contain side-effects."

Diodora: "Side-effects?"

Shalba: "Yes, like burned skinned."

Diodora: "Tch, whatever as long as the Twilight-Healer is still in love with me."

Shalba then teleports out of the room.

Diodora: "Wonder why Shalba wanted to help me though. Eh, who cares."

* * *

We now see the ORC club busting in the room where Diodora has captured Asia.

Issei (Pissed): "YOU BASTARD! GIVE US BACK ASIA!"

Diodora just laughs at Issei.

Diodora: "Your already too late. When I force Asia too drink this love potion, she'll become permanently in love with me."

Issei rushes towards Diodora but he quickly sets up a barrier to prevent Issei from going any further.

Issei: "ASIA!"

He tries to break the barrier but it was too strong.

Diodora:"Now then, Asia. Time to fall in love with me."

He removes the cork screw from the tube and forces Asia to drink it. Then suddenly, her skin starts burning up which causes Asia to scream.

Asia: "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Then her skin suddenly becomes covered in burned scars which shocks the peerage members.

Issei: "ASIA!"

Diodora: "Hmm. Those must be the side-effects that Shalba was talking about. But no matter, she will fall in love with me eventually."

He then grabs Asia's chin and smiles at her.

Diodora: "Why hello my love, I promise I will take good care of you when you join my peerage."

Asia smiles back at her.

Issei: "NOOOO! ASIA!"

Rias (Crying): "WE'RE SO SORRY ASIA! WE FAILED YOU!"

But Asia starts laughing.

Asia: "Pfft AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Why would I join your peerage. That's sounds boring."

Diodora (Confused): "What? Shouldn't you be falling in love with me?"

Asia: "Lame, I rather fuck a pervert than be with your lame-ass."

This shocks Diodora and the peerage members. This was the first time that Asia swore.

Gapser: "DID I HEAR ASIA SAY A PROFANE WORD?!"

Kiba: "What's gotten into her."

Koneko: "Maybe it was that potion that bastard gave her."

Then Rias' and her peerage glare at him.

Rias: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BISHOP?!"

Diodora: "I DON'T KNOW! SHE'S SUPPOSE TO FALL IN LOVE!"

Xenovia: "Well maybe, you got the wrong potion. That's why she swore."

Diodora (Stammering): "N-no, I g-got that from Shlaba."

This got Rias and her peerage confused.

Rias (Thinking): "Shalba? Is he actually helping Diodora capture Asia? Why?"

(With Asia)

Asia: "My God, this is so boring. Hey author, how about you let me out now. I want to have some fun now."

Me: "Why not you teleport out of there. You now have the powers of Deadpool."

Asia: "Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that."

Me: "Also, you have Screwball and Serious inside you."

Asia: "Wait, I do."

Serious: "Indeed, we now reside in your head."

Screwball (Excited): "AWESOME! WE'RE INSIDE AN ANIME GIRL'S HEAD! Not only that, this is the first Deadpool and High School DxD crossover story."

Serious: "Actually no, there was already a Deadpool and High School DxD crossover story but it's in Spanish."

Screwball: "Aw come on, why would anyone post a story that's in Spanish. Who does that?"

Asia: "Enough chit-chatting. I'm out of here."

She then teleports next to Rias."

Asia: "Hey Rias, can we go now? I'm getting bored here."

Rias: "Not now Asia, we-WAIT, ASIA?!"

Everyone turns in shock, even Diodora to see that Asia has gotten out of the binds that she was trapped in.

Xenovia: "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THERE?!

Asia: "It's simple, I teleported."

Everyone became confused at that statement.

Gasper: "You teleported, you can't do that. And how came you don't look upset."

Asia: "Well, it's no-(Starts coughing and hacking)"

Koneko: "Are you feeling okay?"

Asia stops coughing and hacking. She takes a deep breath.

Asia (Voiced slightly lowered): "I apologize, I just needed to change the tone of my voice.

Akeno: "Wow Asia, you sounded you just hit puberty instantly."

Asia: "Exactly, anyway Gasper, back to your question."

Gasper: "How come you don't look upset that your appearance has changed?"

Asia: "Well, it's not so bad, looking like Freddy Krueger face-fucked the map of Utah. (Turns to the audience) See where I got that quote from?"

Everyone gasps still shocked that Asia is using profanity.

Xenovia: "ASIA, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?!"

Koneko: "You know, I'm starting to feel that Diodora turned Asia into Deadpool."

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

Asia: "You are correct Koneko. Chimichangas for you tonight."

Gasper: "Chimichangas?"

Koneko: "Yep, definitely Deadpool."

Then everyone faces Diodora.

Rias (Angry): "As for you Diodora, your gonna pay for what you did to my bishop."

Issei then finally manages to destroy the barrier by charging up a dragon shot.

Diodora (Sweating): "W-wait, she was suppose to fall in love with me, not act like this."

Akeno: "Well looks like your potion has failed."

Diodora: "Stand back, don't come any clo-"

(Bang)

Diodora falls to the ground from a gun shot, dead. The others were confused on where the gun shot came from. They turn in shock to see Asia holding a gun in her hand.

Asia: "There, problem solved. Now lets go home. I'm was getting bored here."

Issei (Shocked): "ASIA, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT GUN FROM?!"

Asia: "From my outfit."

Issei (Confused): "What?"

Asia: "Yeah, from this suit that I'm wearing right now."

Asia rips her school uniform in half to reveal that she's wearing a Deadpool costume, but she's currently not wearing the mask.

Asia: "Whoops, almost forgot something."

She then ties her hair up into a pony-tail, pulls out a Deadpool mask, and then puts it one. She now looks like a younger version of Lady Deadpool.

Koneko: "Yep, definitely becoming Deadpool."

Rias: "Listen Asia, we need to take you to Azazel so look he can see what's going on with you."

Asia: "Fine, but let me end the first chapter."

Rias (Confused): "What?"

Asia: "Oh screw it, Screwball and Serious can end the chapter."

 **Serious: "Alright fine, end of first chapter.**

 **Screwball: "Be sure to check out KAPfan9876's other stories."  
**

 **Serious: "What KAPfan9876 usual says, please favorite, follow, and review."**


	2. No Cure

**Hey** **guys** , **here's the-**

 **(Crash)**

 **Me: "What the?"**

 **Deadpool Asia busts in.**

 **Me : "What the hell."**

 **Deadpool Asia: "It's me, time for me to take over this story."**

 **Me: "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T-"**

 **Deadpool Asia grabs a word box and hits me like a baseball launching me out of the room.**

 **Me: "AAAAAAHHHHH!"**

 **(Twinkle sound effect in the sky)**

 **Deadpool Asia: "Hey guys, from now on, this story will be written by me. Before we begin, KAPfan9876's story got a review about a rule being broken. It's about him using transcript stories. Listen person who sent this review, many people use transcripts and nothing bad happened to them. He can do what he wants. Besides, he's not gonna block you anyway. Now back to the story. So we're gonna jump straight to Azazel's lab because continuing where we left off would be filler."**

 **I snaps her fingers and we jump straight to the lab along with my peerage. I'm also sitting on a chair while Azazel examines me. And the word stop being bold.**

Azazel: "So let me get this straight, Diodora obtained a potion that was supposed to make you fall in love with him but instead made Asia's skin burned and made her turn into Deadpool?"

Rias: "Yeah."

Azazel: "Hmm, interesting. So, she's become Deadpool now."

Koneko: "Well, she swore profanity and her personality has changed."

Azazel: "Huh, did she get any new powers or abilities."

Issei: "Yeah, Asia, show him."

Deadpool Asia: "You got it."

I pulled out a shotgun from my pocket, and shot myself in the face while my blood and guts splattered which scared the shit out of everyone.

Issei: "HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone: "ASIA!"

Then I snapped my fingers and my head came back.

Deadpool Asia: "Relax everyone, I can regenerate. And-"

(Slap)

I suddenly got bitched-slap by Rias.

Deadpool Asia: "What the hell was that for?"

Rias: "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ASIA!"

Deadpool Asia: "What? I was just showing everyone my powers."

Rias: "YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF!"

Deadpool Asia: "Babe, C'mon. You know I can't die."

Rias: "What? What do mean you can't die?"

Deadpool Asia: "Didn't you see my comic books? I told you I can't die. And as punishment for slapping me.

I spawned Serious in my head.

Serious: "Wait, what are you-"

Then I grabbed his word box and whacked Rias really hard with the word box that causes her to crash into the wall, unconscious. For everyone, they were confused on where I got the word box.

Azazel: "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!"

Deadpool Asia: "I grabbed it out of thin air. I call it breaking the fourth wall."

Issei: "What? You mean?-"

Deadpool Asia: "Yep, my powers are also breaking the fourth wall. I can spawn guns of any type from my pockets or behind my back. I can even do this."

I placed my foot on the wall and placed the other wall that made me stick to the wall. Then I started walking on the wall and on the ceiling. This surprises everyone and how did I do that? I just screwed logics and physics because this is my story.

Koneko: "How did you-"

Deadpool Asia: "Koneko, I'm not Spider-Man or Batman."

I teleported onto the floor.

Deadpool Asia: "Oh yeah, I can also teleport."

Azazel: "Interesting. So you can regenerate, somehow do anything, and teleport.

Deadpool Asia: "Yes."

Then Xenovia walks in front of Azazel.

Xenovia: "Azazel, Please tell if there's a cure for Asia."

Azazel: "Well, I can see-"

Deadpool Asia: "No."

This shocks everyone, including Rias who somehow woke up instantly.

Rias: "WHAT DO MEAN NO!"

Deadpool Asia: "I thought your still unconscious but whatever. Didn't you see the first Deadpool movie?"

Warning you guys, I'm about to spoil something that Ajack told Deadpool.

Deadpool Asia: "There's no cure for this. I can't turn back to normal. I'm stuck like this forever."

Xenovia suddenly ran up to me and hugged me.

Xenovia: "NO ASIA! WE HAVE TO TURN YOU BACK TO NORMAL!"

I kinda got touched with this. Then I hugged her back.

Deadpool Asia: "Sorry, as I said before. There's no cure for this. You'll have to get used to the new me.

Issei: "You know, to be honest. I think Asia's right.

Everyone except Azazel: "WHAT?!"

Issei: "Sorry guys, but I sensed no trace in the original Asia in her."

Azazel: "I have to agree with Issei. Maybe there is no trace of Asia is in this Asia is found."

Rias: "NO! YOUR LYING!"

Deadpool Asia: "Sorry. They're right. There is no trace of the original me. Just Screwball and Serious."

Xenovia: "NO! I JUST WANT THE ORIGINAL ASIA BACK!"

Then she hugged me tighter. I gently pushed her away.

Deadpool Asia: "Okay okay, that's enough."

Rias: "So there's no cure for you at all?"

Deadpool Asia: "Yeah, but don't worry. I'll be way more useful than the original."

Rias: "How?"

Deadpool Asia: "Well, I can fight now unlike the original who can't even protect herself. Seriously, all she does is just stand around and do nothing but cries most of the time. Maybe that's why I got captured all because the weak bitch version of me can't fight back."

My peerage suddenly gasps at my comment. Then Issei suddenly grabs my collar and glares at me.

Issei: "OKAY! NOW I'M STARTING TO HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAID!"

Deadpool Asia: "What? I'm just being honest about my original ego."

While Issei was saying stuff, I removed my mask.

Issei: "I don't care about the original Asia being weak. All I care about is-"

I quickly kissed Issei on the lips which surprised Issei and shocked everyone. Then I pulled back.

Deadpool Asia: "That's for saving me by the way."

Issei (Blushing): "Y-you didn't have to do that."

Deadpool Asia: "But did you enjoy it? Even if I'm in this form. Don't worry, it's not contagious."

Issei put me down while Rias and the other girls, except Xenovia, are pissed at me for what I did.

Rias: "ASIA! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY ISSEI!"

Deadpool Asia: "What? The other girls did the same thing to."

Rias: "AND NOT ONLY THAT, YOU TOLD US ABOUT OUR ASIA BEING WEAK!"

Koneko: "I think you are worser than Issei."

Issei: "HEY!"

Akeno: "Guess me and Rias will have to punish you for what you said."

Rias: "Akeno's right. Now come here and receive your punishment."

Deadpool Asia: "Yeah well, fuck you too, Rias."

Everyone gasps in shock including Issei and Xenovia. Then I grabbed them both and teleported out of the lab.

Rias (Pissed): "HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT TO ME! I'M PUNISHING HER WHEN WE FIND HER!"

Meanwhile, me, Issei, and Xenovia teleported at a movie theater.

Issei: "Asia, Rias is gonna kill you for saying that."

Deadpool Asia: "Eh, don't worry about it. I'll handle it finely when we get back."

Xenovia: "So why are we at the movie theater?"

Deadpool Asia: "It's because DEADPOOL 2 CAME OUT! IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!"

Screwball (Excited): "AW SWEET! ARE WE IN IT?!"

Serious: "No, we are not in it."

Screwball (Disappointed): "Ah what the hell? Why didn't they put us in the movie."

Serious: "I don't know. Maybe it's because we're not that important."

Deadpool Asia: "Anyway, I got the three tickets right here."

Xenovia: "When did you buy them?"

Deadpool Asia: "I'm a Deadpool alternate. Like I said, I can break the fourth wall anytime soon. Let's go in and see the movie."

Issei: "Say, why did you bring only the two of us and not the rest of the peerage to see Deadpool 2."

Deadpool Asia: "One, it's because I like the two of you. Two, there would be too many of us even though I can do what I want in my story. Three just to promote Deadpool 2."

Then I lead Issei and Xenovia inside the movie theater with the tickets to watch Deadpool 2. And no, KAPfan9876 did not see this movie yet.

 **End of chapter 2**

 **Serious: "Hello everyone. Me and Screwball will be responding to you're comments from the previous chapter."**

 **Screwball: "Yeah, let's do it. KAPfan9876 will probably do this from now one."**

 **Review responses:**

 **Screwball: "Toothless Lover 13: Thanks, it is probably stupid in a funny way."**

 **Serious: "Guest 1: If it has more favorites, followers, and reviews."**

 **Screwball: "Stephanycruz9989: Battle For Total Drama Multiverse Insanity chapter 2 is out now."**

 **Serious: "CrazyLich79: I'm glad you liked it."**

 **Screwball: "AJ: We will and no, like Deadpool Asia said, KAPan9876 has not seen the new Deadpool movie."**

 **Serious: "Guest: We'll think about having the option of turning Asia's normal and mature."**

* * *

 **Screwball: "Well, that's all you guys. And of course, please, favorite, review, and follow."**

 **Screwball: "By the way, the 'Army Of Villains' is coming soon."**


	3. School Time

**Hello everyone** , **welcome back to another awesome chapter by me. Man, we've been gone for months but we're gonna get back into it right now. Also, this will be the first time transcripts are no longer used.**

"That movie was awesome, right Xenovia?" I asked.

"It sure was." Xenovia replied.

"So, what are you gonna do now since you swore at Rias?" Issei asked as we got back to the Hyoudou residence.

"Oh don't worry. Like I said, I'll handle this." I replied back.

We soon entered the house with of course, Rias and the others waiting for me, along with Irina.

"We're did you three go?" Rias asked while looking upset.

"Oh, we went to the movie theater to see the new Deadpool movie and it was awesome." I said while I smiled.

Then Irina comes rushing towards me.

"ASIA! Is it true that you became horrendous?" She asked me.

"Well yeah, isn't it obvious?" I asked her back as I removed my mask, revealing my face shocking her.

"GYAAHH! ASIA! You poor thing! It must be horrible having your skinned burned off. And why is your voice deeper." She asked.

"Well, I thought it would be best if my voice wasn't high pitched. And to answer your statement, It's not so bad, looking like an avocado who had sex with an uglier avocado." I replied back as Irina becomes shocked.

"What? I thought you be depressed at this." Irina said.

"Irina, Asia's personality changed." Xenovia said to Irina.

"What?!"

"Well yeah, I'm not a Christian. Besides, God is dead. Get over it Irina." I said shocking Irina.

"ASIA! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! WHY AREN'T UPSET ABOUT GOD?!"

"Isn't it obvious, I just accepted it. Well I'm going to bed, night everyone."

Right as I was gonna go upstairs, Rias stopped me.

"Now hold on, Asia, Your still gonna be punished by me and Akeno."

"Geez, your still upset that I said fuck you to you." I asked lazily as Rias gets more angrier.

"YES I'M STILL UPSET ABOUT YOU SAYING THAT! Now come here and receive your spankings from me and Akeno."

"No, only my bottom half will recieve the punishments." I replied confusing the others.

"What do you mean bottom half?" Irina questions.

"Oh, this." I released my katanas and slashed myself in half, horrifying the others, while Issei and Kiba were unspeakable that I cut myself. They weren't horrified because they know that I'm Deadpool now.

"Well, night guys." I said as I crawled upstairs leaving a blood trail as my insides were sticking out.

"THAT'S SO DISGUISTING! HOW DID SHE NOT DIE FROM THAT?!" Irina yelled out.

"Irina, she's Deadpool now." Koneko already told her on what happened to me.

After crawling up the stairs without my legs, I went into my room and got on my computer.

"Hold on a minute, since when did you have your own room, don't you usually sleep with Issei?" Serious asks me.

"I'm using one of the spare rooms. Besides, this place is a mansion so one of the rooms probably has a computer like this one." I replied back.

I logged in and decided to check the reviews for the Suffering Pawn. Then I noticed one review from Etsizen that said "Put this in my ass!".

"Oh, I'll put the story up your ass!" I yelled as I teleported out of my room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Etsizen is putting more bad reviews on good fanfiction stories

"Hehehehe. I love putting bad reviews on good stories. Nothing can go wrong." Oh, it will.

I bursted in his room and shoved the story up his ass as he screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! He screamed like a bitch.

"That what you get for writing a bad review on the suffering pawn. You know, maybe I should re-write it." Then I teleported out of the room as Etsizen cried like a bitch.

* * *

I then teleported back to my room without my lower body still. I'll regenerate them next morning. In the mean time, what should I do now?

"Oh, since your Deadpool now, how about you start smoking and drink alchohol." Screwball suggested to me.

"Um, you do know that Asia is underaged." Serious said to me.

"Hey, now. It's her story, she can do what she want."

"Serious, Screwball's right. It's my story and what he said to me sounds awesome."

I then teleported out of my room to get some cigarettes and some beer. And maybe some chimichangas while I'm out.

* * *

The next morning, my legs came back of course, and I got wasted and feel like shit from all the alcohol I drank.

"I'm hungry, I should cook pancakes."

"I didn't know you can cook." Serious said to me.

"Well, in the Deadpool game, there is a segment where Deadpool cooked a whole bunch of pancakes so I might as well do the same thing."

I then went out of my room, went into the kitchen, and started making the pancakes. I poured some flour and some milk and voila, the kitchen is now filled with a bunch of pancakes.

"I love the smell of pancakes in the morning. Smells like victory."

"Shouldn't making the pancakes take longer instead of mere seconds?" Serious asked me.

"Well, Deadpool made is pancakes in mere seconds in his game so I did the same thing." I replied back to Serious.

But wait, I couldn't forget the butter and syrup for my pancakes so I grabbed a bucket of butter and a paint brush and I started painting all of my pancakes with butter. Okay guys, I know what you're thinking. a bucket of butter, Really? That's sounds stupid. Well, not as stupid as me having a huge water gun filled with syrup as I sprayed all my pancakes with syrup. There, now I'm ready to eat. I grabbed my fork and knife as I started choking down on my pancakes. Then Issei along with his harem came into the kitchen.

"Moring everyone." I greeted as I continued eating.

"Asia, why is the kitchen filled with pancakes?" Issei asked me.

"Oh, I made some."

"Some? THIS LOOKS LIKE A WHOLE BUNCH!" Koneko yelled out.

I just shrugged.

"Well, aren't you guys gonna eat?" I asked them.

"Y-yeah, sure." Xenovia replied.

They all grabbed forks and knives and started eating. They were soon impressed by the taste of my pancakes.

"Wow, this is good." Akeno complimented.

"Yeah, even when your Deadpool now, you still know how to cook." Koneko said.

"Say Asia, how did you get your legs back?" Irina asked me.

"I regenerated. If you read the Deadpool comics and watched the Deadpool movie, you'll know." I answered.

"Asia, I noticed that one of the spare rooms smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. Do you know anything about that?" Rias asked me.

"Oh, I was smoking and drinking beer." I answered as the others jolted up at what I said.

"WHAT?! YOU WERE SMOKING AND DRINKING!" Rias yelled out.

"Yeah."

"ASIA! YOUR A MINOR! YOU CAN'T BE SMOKING AND DRINKING!"

"Well, that guy at the store didn't seem to mind my appearance."

(Flashback)

 _I went into a store and grabbed a pack of beer and a pack of cigarettes. I went to the front and placed my items where a guy was reading a women's magazine._

 _"ID please."_

 _I Placed my ID with my normal face on the counted where the guy looked at it and placed it back on the counter._

 _"30.99."_

 _I then paid the guy and left with my items as I left the store._

(Flashback ends)

"WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET AN ID FROM!" Koneko yelled at me.

"I made one." I replied.

"WHAT! What did you mean you made one?!"

"I just made one, thats all." I said as I finished eating.

"ASIA, YOU CAN'T BE DRINKING AND SMOKING, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT! YOU JUST DID SOMETHING ILLEGAL!" Rias yelled out at me.

"Well in my story, I can do what I want." I said as I was gonna walk away up to my room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rias asked me.

"Heading to my room to get ready for school."

"Wait? Your going to school?" Screwball asked me.

"Well, she does need her education. It's probably best if she goes." Serious replied to Screwball.

"Wait, Asia, your still deformed." Xenovia said to me as I turned towards her.

"Don't worry. I have a solution." I said as I teleported into my room.

"Say Rias, are you gonna still gonna punish Asia?" Irina asked Rias.

* * *

When I got into my room, I grabbed my school uniform, put it one, and grabbed a bunch of bandages and wrapped them around my face, my arms, and my legs.

"Are you sure your gonna go to school like that?" Serious asked me.

"Yeah, you look like a mummy." Screwball stated.

"Ah, don't worry guys. The students wouldn't care. I would just tell them that I got burned alived, but I survived." I answered to Serious as I got my school bag.

"You know, I could just teleport to school. Forget walking."

So, I teleported to the school at the front gate. I pulled out an ipod because I felt like listening to music, and then I walked into the building. Everyone else was staring at me, mainly because I'm covered in bandages.

"What's with that girl?" A girl gossiped.

"Did something happened to her?" A boy gossiped.

"How is she seeing if she's covered in bandages." Another boy gosspied.

Man I love getting attention. When I got to my class room, everyone turned to me with surprised faces on. The girls came rushing towards me.

"Asia, what happened to you?!" Katase asked me in concern.

"Did you get into an accident?!" Murayama asked me.

"Well, you could say that." I answered as everyone widens their eyes.

"Woah! Asia, when did your voice sound like a mature woman?" Motohama asked me.

"My voice changed during the 'accident'." I answered.

Or it could be that my original voice actress, Chloe Daniels quit. Fun fact guys, Leah Clark now voices me in the fourth season of High School DxD. And also, I now sound like Miss Koboyashi from Miss Kobayashi's dragon maid since we now both share the same voice actress.

"Wow, I must say Asia, you sound a little better with that voice." Katase said.

"Yeah, your right. I like this voice better."

"Hey Asia, how can you see if your eyes are covered in those bandages?" Matsuda asked me.

"I actually have no idea." I answered as I went to my seat.

I sat down and waited for class to start. Then Issei, Irina, and Xenovia walk in the classroom. They three of them turned to me in surprise with me covered in bandages.

"Oh, hey guys." I greeted them.

"I'm not gonna say anything on why your wearing bandages around you, Asia. I know why." Xenovia said as Issei and Irina nod.

Then the bell rings as our homeroom teacher walks in. He also notices that I'm wrapped up in bandages.

"Miss Argento, what happened to you?" He asked me.

"I got into an accident." I simply answered.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you get better soon. So anyway class, let's get started."

* * *

After class has ended, it was now time for lunch, finally. I was eating outside on the roof enjoying my chimichangas while listening to Shoop by Salt-N-Pepa on my Ipod. I'm also sitting on the rail because why the hell not.

"Hey Asia, a bunch of students are looking at you." Serious said to me as I looked back.

"Whatever, they can look for all I care." I replied as I continue eating in peace.

"Hey ma'am, your gonna fall off the rail if you keep sitting on it." A student said.

"I don't care. Even if I fall off, I'll just land on my feet." I said to the student as I looked at my Deadpool watch.

My gym class is about to start in ten minutes, better get moving. I then slipped off the rail as students watch in horror, thinking that I'm gonna fall to my death.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT GIRL JUST SLIPPED OFF!"

"QUICK, SOMEONE CALL 911!"

The students quickly rushed towards the rail that I slipped off of. They looked down, expecting to see my dead body but nope, they just see me landing on my feet and walking to gym class, much to their shock as their eyes became white.

"Holy shit! That was awesome." Screwball yelled out.

"Told them that I was gonna land on my feet." I said as I continued walking.

* * *

"WHAT! YOU JUMPED OFF A RAIL ON THE ROOF?!" Irina yelled out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Xenovia yelled out also.

"Yeah I'm crazy, for feeling so lonely." I said as I sang the last part. See where I got that from?

I'm now in the girl's gym locker room changing.

"Aw yeah, we get to see a bunch of naked girls in here without getting caught!" Screwball said, perv.

"Okay, this is kinda hot." Serious said also.

"C'mon guys, you had to admit that it was a pretty cool stunt."

"Asia, you jumping off the roof is dangerous and against school rules, even if you became Deadpool." Irina scolding as she clapped her hands toge-oh no, I think she's gonna pray."

"Asia, you like praying." Serious said.

"Dear lord, please help Asi-"

"GYAAHH!" I yelled out as a began having a headache, much to Irina and Xenovia's shock.

"No, don't tell me that you-"

"Lost my immunity to pray, yes Xenovia. Unfortunately, I can't do anything holy related after I mutated." I answered.

"I'm no longer a Christian since I'm Deadpool and a devil. Sorry you two, you guys are now the chruch duo from now on." I said, much to Irina and Xenovia's disappointment.

"Poor Asia, I wish the old you is back." Irina said sadly as she started changing.

I kinda felt bad for her. Why am I thinking about this? My eyes suddenly widdened as I remembered something.

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO DO SOMETHING!" I yelled out as I grabbed my Deadpool outfit.

"What is it Asia?" Xenovia asked me as I ran out of the locker room while putting on my Deadpool outfit.

"Wait, Asia where are you going?!" Irina called out to me.

* * *

Rias is currently doing paper work on her desk just as Issei walks in.

"Issei?"

Issei walks towards and just as he's about to kiss her, I busted in and shot Issei shocking Rias as Issei's body fell to the ground.

"ASIA, WHAT THE HELL!? YOU JUST KILLED ISSEI!"

"You'll thank me later."

"THANK YOU LATER?! ASIA, YOU-"

Just then, the real Issei and Koneko burst in.

"RIAS!"

They both noticed the fake Issei's dead body and me wielding a gun.

"Wh-what?" Rias said in confusion.

"This fake Issei was about to capture you and blow up the entire building. You're lucky that I came along." I said as I put my gun away.

"One last thing Rias, don't forget to recruit Rossweisse." I said as I walked out of the room.

"I'm not gonna say anything." Koneko said.

* * *

"Say, how come you killed the fake Issei?" Screwball asked me.

"Well, let's just say I wanted to speed things up."

As I was walking back to my class, Sona came in front of me. Great, what does she want from me?

"Asia, I'd like to for you to come with me to the student council."

"For what?"

"It was probably because you jumped off a rail on the rooftops."

"Well, no surprise there. Fine, lead the way." I said as I began to follow Sona.

We managed to arrive at the student council office.

"Asia, have a seat."

I complied and took a seat.

"(Sigh) let me guess, it's about the incident where I jumped off the rooftops."

"Yes, what were you thinking? You've could've gotten yourself killed."

"Hey, it was the fastest way to get to my class on time."

"Well, you could've teleported." Serious said to me.

"Yeah, your right."

"And also, why are you wearing a Deadpool costume?" She asked as I took of my mask, revealing my burnt skin, shocking her.

"Oh... my... God..."

"Hey, on the bright side, I'm not bald at least."

"What happened to you, Asia?"

"Some shit fucked me up." I replied as she gasped as she never heard me swore until now.

"Asia, you never swore before."

"Yep, just call me Deadpool Asia."

"W-wait, your Deadpool now?"

"Yep, allow me to explain."

(After explaining everything to Sona)

"A-asia, I'm sorry to hear what happened to you. But still you will be punished for jumping of the roof and ditching class. Now listen-"

I grabbed my gun and shot myself due to me not wanting to listen, shocking Sona.

"ASIA!"

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Screwball: "Well that's a wrap folks. We are still alive and not dead after a few months of uploading."**

 **Serious: "If this chapter was a little boring to you guys, then we apologize. As Deadpool Asia said before, staring with this chapter, we are no longer doing transcripts, but with the exeptions of replies. So let's reply to some comments."**

 **Screwball: "Guest 1: Well duh, Deadpool exists in this universe."**

 **Serious: "Guest 2: Asiapool, very fitting name for Deadpool Asia."**

 **Screwball: "Amvmaster: Let's hope our grammer gets better for this story."**

 **Serious: "Toothless Lover 13: Xenovia becoming Deadpool, huh? Interesting concept but wait until next chapter, because we have quite a surprise."**

 **Screwball: "fenixrojo36: Sigue? What's that suppose to mean."**

 **Serious: "BROKEN Brother Draco: Glad you love it."**

 **Screwball: "Yae Sakura: Thank you."**

 **Serious: "WadeWilsonDP: You'll get a surprise next chapter, just you wait."**

 **Screwball: "Fangirl: Thank you."**

 **Serious: "AJ: Wow, that's a lot of questions you have there."**

 **Screwball: "JaySonic1995: I agree, if Ryan Renolds can see her now, but only if he watches High School DxD."**

* * *

 **Serious: "Well, time to-"**

 **Deadpool Asia: "Wait, let me say one more thing to my fans."**

 **Serious: "Sure, what is it?"**

 **Deadpool Asia: "Hey guys, not trying to sound greedy here but if you guys have a Deviantart account, can anyone of you make an artwork of me as Deadpool Asia? Cause it would look great for the cover of my story. Thank you and take care."**


End file.
